


Million Lights

by thedemonbehindyou



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonbehindyou/pseuds/thedemonbehindyou
Summary: A dangerous past haunts Ronnie Churchill, the adoptive daughter of Cor Leonis, who is thrust on a journey mixed with love,  heartbreak and adventure as she learns the meaning behind friendship and honor and the true meaning behind her past.This is a final fantasy for fans and first timers.Thus is a ffxv fanfiction and all characters except Ronnie belongs to square enix.[b]This was also written to give me closure, a reason to know that I did what I could to save Noctis. [/b]





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> this work was originally published on wattpad.

We all stood nervously in front of King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. I felt bad for Prompto considering that he was not used to being in the presence of his majesty. I felt kind of nostalgic considering that in the next few days these men would most likely mean some thing to me. Noctis waved his father off and we all followed him down the stairs and out the throne room. I began to feel the nervousness creeping up on me in the elevator. I didn't know any of these men other than Igins and the debriefing I got from Cor. We exited the elevator and I followed the quartet out of the Citadel where Cor was waiting with the Regalia. Regis stopped Noctis to tell him to be safe. There was a sadness in the old king's eyes that I understood. I knew what was about to happen in the days preceding.

After the second interaction with the king, all of us were packed like sardines in the Regalia on our way out of Insomnia. Even though I was left with chills of the King's last words to his son, there was still the treaty Niflheim was proposing to Lucis. It was depressing really. So much power and magic and here we were on our way to get Prince Charmless married. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a rather squeaky Prompto.   
"So, um Ronnie is it? Do you mind switching seats, it has to be a tight fit there, between Gladio and Noct,"  
"Oh," I glanced around me to each man who both blushed and looked away.  
"Nah Prompto, I'm good," I replied with a smirk.  
I'm going to make their experience with me as uncomfortable as possible.

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

I guess I spoke too soon. We were so close but the old girl couldn't keep up, she broke down on us. I was in the car lying down on my phone while Gladiolus tried to flag a car.   
"To think people would be more friendly outside the city,". He said to Ignis who was slumped over on the wheel.   
"Come on," he said to Noctis and Prompto, "we got to push,"   
I couldn't help but snort at statement and Noctis told me to shut up.   
I listened to their cheerful banter about Gladiolus pushing this thing all but himself while leaning over the back having a stare down with the Dual Horn.

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

We arrived at Hammerhead and chose this opportunity to climb out of the car. I was stretching my sore muscles when a cheery voice piped up. Okay, I get that it was hot, being in Leide and all but Jesus, I don't get why you have to dress like that. I busied my self with my phone again not trying to hear what that cock magnet had to say. I stepped out the way to give them room to push the car into the garage.   
I was excited for the free time. I was on the way to the rest shop when I noticed something. People used something called a Gil here. That mean our money was useless.   
"Um Noctis, I don't think our money is useful here," I told him.   
Ignis came up to us and told him the same thing and that he should talk to Cindy regarding a discount or a loan.  
I nervously hanged around behind him. Cindy gave us a thousand Gil if we did a few favors, to my opinion would be back breaking.  
Like the slaves we were, we began our search for the reaper tails that were causing problems. The Leide sun was hot and being clad in all black was worse. I wore a long sleeved black leather jacket with a black flannel shirt underneath and black skinny jeans tucked into black ankle boots with the signature red soles. I glanced at Gladiolus who looked the most comfortable of us all omitting a shirt for an open short sleeved jacket. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist.  
"Is it just me or is this sun melting hot?" I asked hoping to break the tension.  
"So hot my hair is melting," laughed Prompto fixing his hair, "too bad for Iggy,"  
I laughed as I gave the brunette a smile. Ignis' hair was still fine.  
A few steps ahead I saw them. There were three reaper tails, five of us and they seemed weak enough. I summoned my short sword and advanced towards the Varmints. The quartet followed suit causing me to smirk. I guess it's best I show them what made Cor think of sending me with them.  
A rush of green flames covered the surface area of my blades as I leaped on to the back of one of them. Stabbing it on the back my flames took root and spread resulting in the creature falling to ash. The other two were advancing quickly and with a burst of green fire they fell too.  
The quartet stood there with their mouths agape.   
"Come on close up," I laughed.   
"What, when how?" Prompto said, "since when you could do that?"  
"For as long as I remember," I said.   
"Ronnie, that was badass!" Prompto shouted slapping me on my back.  
I laughed at them, they seemed truly surprised at my ability to use magic.   
"I'll give you the opportunity to attack the next pack," I told them as my weapons vanished. Noctis was scowling as usual and Ignis had a confused expression. Gladio was happy and Prompto was just being Prompto and was fascinated by my abilities. We were walking and Prompto was asking me a million of questions about my power.   
"So you can use your own magic?"   
I nodded. The sad truth was that l wasn't using the King's magic. It was all my own.   
"How long you knew you could do that?" Prompto asked.  
I frowned, those memories weren't exactly pleasant.   
"I can't tell you that yet,"  
Prompto nodded in understanding.   
It was then Noctis stumbled upon another Varmint nest. I stood back and allowed them to get to work. I could care less if they did everything. That meant less for me. They fought good but the Prince was too cocky because a Reaper Tail was going for him from behind. Everyone was occupied with their own So I guess it was up tome to save the Prince. I summoned one of my short swords and launched it at the rouge Reaper Tail. It caught green fire and then crumbled to ash. My blade disappeared leaving a smug grin on my face.   
"Thanks Ron," the Prince said and I pay him on the back.  
"No Prob,"   
"Nothing less from the girl trained by the immortal," Ignis said.  
Gladio threw a heavy arm around me causing me to say under the weight of it.  
"When we're done here, let me do you the honor of buying you a drink,"  
"Okay I guess,"   
The five of us continued walking, Prompto complaining about the heat. Gladio still had his hand on my shoulder. They were a fun company to be around. I was a sweating mess by the time we arrived at the final nest.   
"Let's get this over with," I said summoning my blade.   
This was a huge pack so all five of us were needed. Ignis slashed, Gladio hacked, Prompto shot, Noctis sliced managing to duck the reaper tails this time. I did my part and burnt all who came near me. When the last Reaper Tail fell I collapsed onto the ground.   
"Gah, I'm beat, can we go home and sleep?" I asked Noctis who nodded.   
"Wait, I'm getting a phone call,"  
We waited patiently for him to finish and Prompto found it in his right to play with my choppy hair telling me that he should style it.   
"Cindy wants us to go and check those sheds over there for a man called Dave," Noctis said when he concluded the phone call.  
"Really, what if we got to fight some messed up animals some more?" I whined.  
Noctis rolled his eyes and started forward. The rest of us followed suit Gladio in obvious joy as the wilderness is his strong point. Good thing the sheds were in range and we made for the biggest one. The was a small table in side with an envelope.   
"Cor always told me to steer clear of druggies," I told Prompto who chuckled. I guess it was kind of dumb for all five of us to go inside a building because as soon as Noctis put down the letter a pack of saber tusks attacked. Prompto quickly fires a shot at one of the creatures that attacked Noctis with his back turned. I smirked and summoned my blades letting them ingnite. I threw one at the animals and it burst into flames and crumbled into dust. The other saber tusks saw the fate of their pack member whimpered and turned tails and ran off.   
"Now that's how you deal with assholes," I laughed.   
Prompto fist bumped me and told me I did good.  
We started off again and made our way to an other shed that was nearby, me laughing with Prompto when Ignis grabbed Noctis and pulled him down behind a rock.   
"There are too many of them to attack all at once," he said, " but of we had the element of surprise,"  
Noctis nodded when Ignis motioned to a windmill nearby. He nodded and summoned a sword to warp over. We watched him casually hang on the windmill before he fell into one of the Saber Tusks killing it instantly and when the rest of us followed suit to attack when the rest of the pack closed in on him so it acted like an ambush. When the last saber tusk fell I fell down on the grass due to exhaustion. Noctis went over to the shed and opened it to reveal a man mom his early forties.   
I barely listened to what they were saying but when Gladio came and hoisted me onto his shoulder I knew we weren't done varmint hunting.   
"So what are we going to kill now?" I asked. He put me down and motioned for me to continue walking in the direction Noctis was.   
"Last for the day, got to get rid of a mutant dual horn,"   
"Hey Noctis, why are we doing this, this makes no sense, you're the prince!"  
He looked back at me and laughed, "because we're getting paid!"   
I frowned and continued on much against my will. The sun was setting in the West casting a warm glow on the desert. It was nice. We headed through an arch when we saw it. A strange mist was surrounding it's horns and it was ready to charge.   
Gladio stepped up and drew his great sword as he faced the beast off. It rushed him and in the nick of time delivered a slash on the underside of its belly. With it vulnerable on its back and I being tired summoner my short sword and threw it against the beast engulfing it in flames.   
"That's it right?" I asked the shocked Prince.   
He nodded with his mouth open, "Yeah, we should be getting back now,"  
I went ahead heading them back to Hammerhead.   
Gladio chuckled and closed both Promoto's and Noctis' mouths.  
"More than we bargained for," he said and followed Ignis who was apparently not affected by my abilities. They quickly followed the rest and Prompto running ahead and catching up with me.  
" So what are you going to do once you get back," he asked, " When Noct is married and all this treaty stuff is over with?"  
I thought hard, " I'll probably kick back a drink with Gladio and most likely leave the country, if Cor let's me,"  
"Why Gladio, you could always drink with me,"  
"Sorry but you don't seem like the drinking type, you look like that kind of guy who's gonna get hammered by his second beer,"   
He laughed, "well I'd hold you to that, Ms Churchill,"  
We arrived back at Hammerhead quicker than we thought, and sure enough, there was Cindy working on the Regalia.  
"Don't worry y'all she's gonna be fixed real soon,"   
I stretched ready to go down for the night why Gladio came and threw a heavy hand around my shoulder,  
" So you up for that drink?"   
I nodded, I wasn't the kind of girl to give up so easily. He held my hand and lead me over to Takka's Diner where he helped me up onto a stool.  
"So what would the badass lady like to have?"  
I looked at menu and ordered a sandwich.  
He ordered two beers and slid one over to me.  
"If you're trying to get me drunk, it's not gonna work,"  
I smiled and began to drink his beer while he watched me eat.  
"So Ronnie, where are you from and don't say Insomnia because I know I haven't seen a beautiful girl like you around,"  
"I'm from Altissia actually,"  
"So what made you move here?"  
"Its complicated actually," I said trying to change the subject, "so you are a fan of tattoos?"  
I motioned to the feathers that was peaking through his shirt, "that must have taken a while to do?"   
He nodded and took another swing of his drink, "I shouldn't be asking but how old are you?"  
It was my turn to die from a laughing fit, " twenty one, I already know how old you are,"  
He looked away obviously embarrassed. I got off my stool grabbed his hand and began leading him back to the caravan we agreed to stay at before Gladio and I parted ways.  
"Let's just go and get a good night's rest and maybe I'll give you something worth while in the morning,"  
He raised an eyebrow before I ran off, ruffled Promoto's hair because he was playing King's knight outside with Noctis and I escaped inside.

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

We were on the road again to Galdin Quay the most beautiful seaport in all of Lucis. I was in the back sandwiched between the Prince and Gladio again. It wasn't a tight squeeze but sometime being in a car for more than two hours made it u comfortable. Gladio was reading a book and I was trying to lean over his big shoulder to see what he was reading.  
"Are you reading porn?" I asked him, loudly, causing both him and Noctis to snort with laughter.  
Prompto whipped his blonde head around to know what all the fuss was about.  
"What you looking at me for, he's blocking me while I'm trying to read, that's why I asked,"   
"You just could have asked me to let you read along," he replied but in my ear, " I do have a few porn mags if your interested,"   
It was my turn to blush, " no boy, I'm good, "   
I leaned toward to chat with Prompto who was asking me for ideas of who to photograph for the day. Of course I said my self to which he chuckled lightly. He was going through his camera then and I took that time to actually look at him. I knew the guy for only a few days but honestly I knew nothing about him; it's not as thought they knew any thing about me.  
Ignis pulled up at a ratty old motel and now I was confused.   
"Is this Galdin Quay?" I asked because I knew nothing of this pit stop.   
"Nah, we're just dropping something off for Cindy, "   
"Oh"   
I stood near the car secretly enjoying the time to stretch my legs when a dig ran up to Noctis.  
He bent down and petted the dog before taking a notebook the dog was carrying. I couldn't help but smile, Noctis' and Luna Freya's relationship was adorable.  
He did what he had to do with the notebook before strapping it back on the dog watching it run off.   
"Don't you think it's a little strange that Umbra found you?"  
Noctis shook his head, "Umbra is a little special," he paused, "How do you know his name was Umbra?"  
"Lucky guess, he looks like an Umbra," that was close, Noctis still scrutinised me but I will survive.   
Prompto was only throwing jokes Noctis' way about Luna and when he told him to buzz off, he deserved it.   
I was enjoying the scenery when I had to hold my breath for the view. I know I said Galdin Quay was the mist beautiful port in Lucis but that was an understatement. Everyone was looking on Noctis side because he actually packed the view. The Angel Moore was in the distance looking spectacular as ever and the tiny seaport was unique and got its job done. As Ignis pulled into the parking lot, I was actually excited to get out.  
I got out and stretched inhaling the ocean air. We began to walk towards the pier and I used this opportunity to gaze at the sea leading up to the Angel Moore. Gladio also used this opportunity to hold my hand in which I allowed, for now,"   
"The boats bring you here but they will not take you back," a man said as he walked past us.   
I looked behind, slightly grateful for Gladio's built body I hid behind.   
"Who are you?" Noctis asked.  
"Just an inpatient traveller," the man replied flicking a coin in Noctis' direction that Gladio caught.   
"Don't worry, I'm a man of no consequences,"  
Noctis just shrugged him off but there was something about him that made him seem like a threat, as though I knew him from somewhere.   
We decided it would be best to check the docks and sure enough, the port was closed until after the treaty was signed.   
"Hey, Prince Noctis, I can hook you and your crownsguard with a boat,"  
A well dressed man with long lashes said that with a smug grin on his face, "but, you'll have to do something for me in return,"  
Noctis looked at us for confirmation to which Iggy said yes.   
"Sure, what do you want?"   
"You see, I'm may be a journalist by day but at night, I'm an artisan jeweller, so I need you to find these Garnet stones and all mark the location on your map,"   
Noctis handed him the map and he marked the location and before we knew we it, we were on the road again.   
"Ignis I don't care about myself that much but I'm not walking on that arch," I told the Royal Advisor.   
He rooler his eyes and Gladio chuckled, "Ronnie, just get up there, if you're scared I could just hold your hand,"   
I sucked my teeth, low-key scared of heights, the are h didn't even have railings.   
"Prompto you can have my video game collection," I told the chipper blonde while following him up the arch. Gladio was right behind me just in case I fell and soon enough we crossed the arch. Looking ahead I noticed that both Noctis and Ignis were crouched waiting on us. I got on my hands and knees crawling over to them when I saw the bird.   
"Ignis, that is a Zu, I can't kill a Zu," I told the bespectacled man.   
"That's any we have to stay close to the ground,"   
We singled filed our way around the sleeping bird to the other side where the gems were. Noctis quickly used his daggers tho prey a few gems out off the stone and then led the party back around the bird. I fell to the ground when the bird decided to screech. I stood up when it flew off, it was beautiful.   
The road back to Galdin Quay was silent and uneventful. I looked out for that weirdo traveller but he never showed himself. He handed the gem stones to Dino and he promised he'd make that call and most likely the boat will be better in the morn.

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

I sighed in relief as I threw my work body on the soft mattress in the hotel at Galdin Quay. Noctis and the other guys were at the chairs outside playing cards. Gladio came back with a knowing smirk as he watched me shuffle through my phone.  
"You owe me something," he said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Last thing I remember from last night was you promising me something,"  
"Oh," I told him putting down my phone, fully interested, "Why would I do something as dumb as that?"   
He leaned closer, his warm breath on my face. I blushed but it was hard not to throw emotion in this situation with a God if a man this hot is leaning this close to you.  
"I don't like liars, " he said. I knew I was slightly dazed but when he grabbed me by the waist and flung me over his shoulders I knew he was pit up to this by either Prompto or Noctis.  
"Gladio if you don't put me down right now I'll burn your micro penis off!" I shouted kicking at him. I glared at Noctis as he laughed at me when Gladio brought me outside.  
"I got the introvert," Gladio said.  
I looked at Ignis for support but he just shook his head in disappointment.   
Prompto was laughing his stupid face off as I hung from Gladio's shoulders.  
"If I wasn't your ally you'd be nothing but ash now!"  
"I think our knew friend needs to cool off," Gladio said even more riled on by The Prince's antics.  
"Gladio don't you dare!"  
He chuckled his deep baritone laugh before dunking me in the sea.   
To say I was pissed was and under statement, I was a raging beast.  
"Ron, hunny bunny, I'm sorry bit you said I have a micro penis,"  
I glared daggers at him and Gladio took a step back. Noctis and Prompto hid behind the beast as Ignis helped me out out the ocean and handed me a towel.  
"I'm sorry for their tomfoolery, I hope you don't go easy on them,"

"Don't worry Iggy," I replied not taking my eyes off the guilty three, "I won't, "   
If it wasn't for my flames I would have left to get dry but I wanted them to be scared. It spread from my hands to my hair and to my toes before it went out leaving me dry.  
" You. Have. The. Smallest. Penis. In. The. Whole. Of. Eos. "  
I looked to Prompto, " You don't have any nipples you skank," and to Noctis, your hairstyle is dumb!"  
I walked away leaving them dumbfounded by my lame insults.  
"Iggy is an angel,"

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

I went to bed right after that incident and feeling exhaustion hit me like a behemoth. I awoke as usual at half five and made my way to the boy's room hoping to find them awake.   
"Sorry Ron," Gladio said as I entered the room.  
"Where's Ignis?" I asked looking around noticing the brunette' s absence and totally ignoring Gladio.  
"He went out," Prompto said trying not to look at me.  
"Guys I'm not mad, calm down," I told them smiling. Gladio still looked dejected and I went and hugged the big man. I felt tiny as he hugged me back but it was worth it. I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear only to get a low growl in return.   
"I won't say your dick is small if I've never seen it,"  
I let him go to a smirking Prompto and Noctis.  
"Come on free hugs,"   
Prompto easily complied and swallowed me in a hug and the Prince came soon after.  
"We're all good now?"  
They nodded and Gladio was still in shock. Just then Ignis came back, pain etched across his face.   
"What's that look for?" Noctis asked getting confused at his friend's startled behaviour.  
"It's in all the newspapers, we can't know for sure?" He said as though he was trying to reassure himself.  
"Insomnia Falls," Prompto read after snatching the newspaper from Ignis' hand.   
I looked at the Prince seeing the look of absolute horror on his face, I knew that look all to well as it reminded me of myself fifteen years ago.   
"We have to go back, we have to see if it's true!" Noctis suggested. We all nodded in confirmation.

¯°º»Ɔ o C«º°¯

Imperial Dreadnaughts filled the smoky grey skies of Lucis as rain beat against the roof of the Regalia. I was scared to know if what happened was the truth, that Insomnia was no more.   
Gladio held my hand the entire drive back as I subconsciously listened to Ignis give Prompto a run down of the situation and sure enough there was no doubt to our worries as the Empire set up a barricade at the entrance to the city. Ignis turned into a side street and we all began our way into the city via feet. The whirs of machinery kept us on our toes. After the first corner there were Imperial guards posted there. Noctis and I gave each other a quick glance and we both nodded. He warped over to the first solider and striked him down. We moved on over and over until we were at the hill over looking Insomnia.

I was gone everything I held dear. A fire rose in my heart as I tuned out the rest of the boy's. I was going to make them pay...


	2. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here i am again! please don't forget to comment any errors if you see any!

We were on the road again heading back to Hammerhead. We were supposed to meet the Marshall there. A small part of me was excited but there was also a sense of dread. I looked at Noctis who had pain littered all over his face. I also was beyond mad, what the Empire did was beyond cruel, it was pure evil. I barely listened the conversation the boy's were having as my mind was completely filled with darker thoughts. I glances at Prompto for a moment feeling sorry for him. I knew, but I couldn't let him know. I couldn't let him know...  
We arrived at Hammerhead with a sombre tone as Cidny navigated us to the garage were Cid was. I stayed back, my heart not to eager to hear the truth of the situation.   
"So," Cidny asked in an attempt to ease the tension, "You're a girl, which one of those four are your favorite?"  
"What?!" It was more of shock as I didn't expect her to ask that question so early, " if I had to say, it would be Gladio, he's centered and can keep anyone focused on the task at hand, sometimes,"  
She laughed, "no I mean, who is your 'favorite'?"  
"Oh, I don't know how to answer that question,"   
She gave me a knowing look but before she could reply, she was interrupted by Ignis,  
"My apologies, Ronnie but we'll be off soon,"   
A moody Noctis made me say a quick goodbye and once again I was bundled between the Prince and Gladio.   
We were off to the Prairie Outpost to meet up with the Marshall. I stepped out to sunshine thankfull that the rain stopped. A fellow Crowns Guard was there and told us that the Marshall was waiting at a nearby Royal Tomb and so began the tiring walk to the tomb. My mood lightened up as the sun was rather nice and I had a pleasing view of Gladio's ass.   
"So the Marshall raised you?" Prompto asked.  
I nodded, "Yeah, why?"  
"That explains why you are so badass!"  
I laughed as I recalled the tense training I was under when I was with Cor, "I guess I am,"  
We arrived at the first royal tomb after defending ourselves from a flock of daggerquils to find Cor inside. Part of me wanted to hug him and the other part stood in silence. I was glad that he was alive, but knowing home, he was never one for affection.   
"The journey ahead is one of great danger," Cor told Noctis, "the royal arms as you see before you are power passed on from the King's before you."  
"Why didn't my father tell me any of this. Why did he stand there, smiling as I left!"  
I felt the pain behind Noctis' words that triggered a memory I tried to forget. I understoodwhat he was feeling, a feeling that the fate of the world is on his shoulders. I knew that too well.  
"In the last moments he had with you he wanted you to remember him as your father, not as king,"  
Noctis rolled his eyes as he stretched his palm out to receive the first of many royal arms.   
After the short ritual was complete, Cor told us of another tomb that was nearby. On the way out Gladio slipped his hand into mine and leaned down to ask me a question.  
"Are you okay? I saw how your behaviour changes when you get Cor,"  
I blushed did to this closeness, "Nah, it's was just relieving to see him alive and well, and he's not one for hugs,"  
Gladio nodded and we continued walking hand in hand. I was kind of nice, to be in the presence of such a huge softy.  
I barely had time to fully enjoy his company when a pack of wild sabertusks attacked.   
"Time to assess his well you hold out on your own here," Cor told Noctis.  
I stood back and let the men handle it rocking on my heels. Before long they're finished with the help of Cor.  
"Guess I'm no longer needed with Cor around."   
Gladio chuckled, "What makes you think so Hun."  
"Look how quickly you guys took care of four saber tusks,"  
We continued the short walk to the abandoned mine in silence. I watched Cor from afar. He still had that stoic facial expression known to him, he didn't even smile when he saw me. He may have not been the best at showing love but he was all I had whenever I was younger. I'm still reeling in shock that now he decided to bring me out of hiding.   
"So this is where I must leave you guys, I'm gonna keep an eye on the Nifs back there," Cor said.   
I frowned, this was expected honestly, " Hey if we get lost in there I'm blaming you," I retorted.   
Cor just waved goodbye and left.   
I turned to inspect the entrance of the cave. There were crates everywhere.   
"Hey Iggy, does this look like a refugee camp from the old war?" I asked the bespectacled man. He nodded. A quick glance at Promoto made me laugh.  
"Hey Ronnie, can I stay with you?" Promoto asked running over and looping his hand in mine, "don't you think there's ghosts here?"  
"Reapers and Wraiths exist, not ghosts," I replied trying to comfort him, "but you can stick around,"  
I willed a flame to appear in the hand that wasn't claimed by Promoto as we walked through the dark cave.   
"Look at those Cables, I wonder where it leads?" Gladio said.   
I looked for conformation from the prince who nodded. We kept walking straight ahead looking out for bottles and sealed up passage ways until we came up to a double metal door.   
Noctis walked up to it and prepared to push it.   
"Wait, on the count of three," Promoto who had finally released me said.   
"One, two, three," Noctis tried pulling the door open to no avail.   
We walked for miles below the ground. If was just as tedious when we were looking for the Mutant Dual Horn, just without the heat of the sun.   
After a few more minutes of looking around and slamming gates we came across another door that opened easily this time but to a Daemon. I summoned my short sword that ignited. I don't know about them too well but I don't think any of the Prince's Retainers had ever faced a Daemon before. With my help for once , there were able to kill the daemon shortly.   
"Take my stupid advice but I suggest to try and avoid daemons as much as possible,"  
"Why should they be?" Ignis asked, he seemed genuinely intrigued as well as the others.   
"Okay, remember that nursery rhymes, o'er rotted soil, under blighted skies, a dreaded plague the wicked hath wrought,"  
They nodded, "see when we killed the daemon it turned to particles that floated up, it just really bothered me,"  
Ignis smiled, "I understand, besides I believe we should trust your judgement, you are from Solheim after all,"  
Gladio' jaw dropped, "Solheim as the dead kingdom Solheim?"   
Oh Shit, Ignis was blushing with embarrassment as it wasn't like him to reveal information he wasn't supposed to do.   
"Yeah, that's a story for another time, let's just find the tomb and get out of here and at a motel or something I'll tell you guys everything,"  
Promoto looked at me as though he felt let pity for me. Gladio had a permanent mad face on. Noctis just shrugged it off and started searching the scorched rocks for a way out.   
"Guys over here," Noctis said pointing to a small hole to crawl through.   
The hole was tight and I secretly wondered how Gladio fit through. I frowned. Right now I shouldn't have thought of them. My mom was right I deserved nothing. I always caused some sort of trouble. I stood back as Noctis went ahead to receive the weapon. Fun times, I was sinking into depression because of what I thought Gladio thought of me, he probably thought I was some lying tramp.   
Noctis took my hand in his and Ignis took the other.   
"What are you guys doing?" I asked.  
"Teleporting,". Noctis said, "I saw the entrance, I can get us there in a jiffy,''  
Promoto and Gladio joined hands in a sort of circle. A flash of blue light and everyone was out. It was night. We were in there for a long time. I walked ahead to the Outpost. I really didn't want to be around them right now. When we arrived I went up to the car and opened the trunk searching for my travel bag. Promoto came up behind me, " the others went to look for Monica to figure out where's Cor,"   
I rummaged in my bag until I found a can of Ebony, "yeah okay, you go on without me okay,"   
Promoto gave me a worried look, " are you sure you are okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fi-"  
Everything went black.

+++

There were flames everywhere, green flames. Screams of agony and the smell of burnt flesh wafted up to where I stood next to a throne. A tall handsome man sat there with a bored expression on his face. I felt happy to be near him. I knew it was wrong but I was happy.   
"You did well," he complimented. His voice was raspy and soft at the same time.   
"You answered your calling better than I thought you would, I'm proud of you daughter,"   
He was smiling, he seemed genuinely happy.

+++

"Not today Satan!" I screamed as I bolted upright. A wet rag fell off my forehead. Instead of cold, it was pretty hot. Ignis, Noct and Promoto ran inside the tent at my loud outburst.   
"Ronnie, how are you feeling?" Ignis asked.  
I shrugged, " what happened?"  
"You collapsed,"  
"What you mean collapsed, last thing I remember was talking to Promoto, oh"  
I rubbed the back of my head and sighed, " I'm sorry," I looked around, "by the way, where's Gladio?"  
"Who knows?" Promoto replied, " his are you feeling?"   
"I'm okay I guess, I guess it must be a side effect of Noctis' magic, I'm not used to interacting with people's magical ability."  
Noctis ran his hand through my hair ruffling it, " I'm sorry, I guess I will have to teach you how to teleport,"  
I nodded, " I guess,"  
Just then the man of the hour arrived a sour expression on his face.  
"Story time boys, " I said with a sigh, " Gladio shut up and listen, this is highly classified info I'm about to share with you guys," I turned to Gladio who was going to protest.   
They all sat crossed-legged around me and listened, " you know I said I was from Altissia is partially true. Cor told me to say that just as a cover story,"  
I looked down, if it meant I had their trust, I had to come clean, these gust were my first real friends.   
"During the old war, refugees from Niflilheim made it across the border to where Solheim used to be. We thrived there until twenty years ago when the empire came. They took me from my family, but they didn't know about me, they wanted to use me as an experiment of sorts."   
I took a breath as I recalled the painful memories of my past. Promoto came and took me in his arms and ran his fingers through my hair.   
"It's okay Ronnie, you don't have to continue."  
I smiled and wiped away the budding tear, "I have to tell you guys,"  
I felt safe with Promoto around me, even though he was blushing like a tomato when he realized what he was doing.   
Taking a deep breath, I continued;  
"They wanted to know my strengths and weaknesses even though I was practically a baby, but honestly that was the fun part. They had no knowledge of my abilities, neither did I but they helped me in some sick way.   
Then it so happened that the dreams started occurring. It was always the same thing, a man sitting on a throne of fire congratulating me for fulfilling his revenge, it was strange honestly.   
The slightest thing would piss me off. The researchers began to realise that something was off but it was too late, I burnt the place to a crisp."  
"It was fun, the facility was a large building some where near the rift, where I was being held was completely destroyed. I made my way to Altissia were I participated in the Arena for money until I was eleven when Cor found me. And bam, here we are now. The end. "  
I gasped for breath and I took in the facial expressions if the boys. I bet my life story wasn't what they were expecting.   
"That was a lot to take in," Noctis said, "I never knew you had it so hard. "  
"It's okay, we were all fighting for the cause,"   
Gladio seemed upset and I patted his shoulder, "cheer up big guy, we got stuff to do,"  
He shook his head and pulled me into his arms and embraced me tightly.   
"I feel like an ass for thinking you where a liar,"  
"Yes an ass with a micropenis, there there," I said patting his back.   
"Now enough of this lovey dovey shit and release me!"  
He let go allowing me to stand up. I brushed past them and headed out of the tent.   
"So Ignis, what did Monica say?"  
"I'm afraid we have to meet Cor at the Blockade,"  
"So what are we waiting for?" I asked stretching.   
A short walk from the haven we arrived at the meet point. I blushed and looked away when Cor made eye contact.   
"This is going to be an assault from both sides, Noctis and I are going to break down their forces from the insides and you are going to push I from the outside."  
I nodded and gave Noctis a high five before watching him squeeze past the crevice to the other side.   
"Come on boys lets go and kill some MT ass!"   
I lead the way back to the front of the base. The blockade doors were closed on this side.   
"How are we gonna bust this thing up!" Promoto asked.   
"I believe I have the solution here," Ignis replied holding up a charged Fira spell, "Ronnie, if you don't mind,"  
He threw the spell at be and I caught it. Flashes of the dream or vision, whatever it was came back, a feeling if guilt deep in my soul.   
"Stand back,"  
They all took a few paces back and I closed my eyes sending all my energy to the small ball. Opening my eyes again I threw the ball of flame with everything I got. A loud explosion and debris sent me flying back.   
"Is that hole enough?" I asked Ignis who nodded. There was a hole big enough to pass two school busses stacked on top of each other. We entered the damaged remains and the shock wave seemed to have destroyed the MT soldiers on our side. Just then Noctis and Cor appeared above us.   
"You know we could have just opened the gate!" Noctis shouted flipping a switch. A rumble behind us caused me to turn around to see the gate half heartedly open.   
"Sorry!" I shouted back.   
"Imperials above us!"   
Looking up there was an imperial ship landing.  
Shit shit shit, I knew him, Loqi. That mass of blonde hair and smug smirk was all too familiar. Funny thing was he recognized me as well.   
"Look at that! Our runaway princess! After I kill these adversaries, I'll bring you back to Nifilheim!"  
He climbed into his machine before I could reply.   
"Hey, you know him!" Gladio asked summoning his great sword.   
"Sadly yes," I replied summoning my own swords, "He used to come around the research institute when I was in Nifilheim,"  
"Oh, ready to kick his ass?"  
"Thought you'd never ask. "  
A few minutes of bombs and Loqi fell.   
I watched him crawl back into his ship with a pang in my soul. I really didn't want us to be on opposite sides but sadly that is how life was, unfair.   
A part of me wished that if things had turned out differently, he would be the one fighting the fight with us.   
I guess it was kind of poetic. The sitting sun, Ignis rolling through the blockade with the Regalia. A glance at Noctis made me feel sorry for him, so young and all this thrusted upon his shoulders.   
"Ready to get a move on Noct?" Ignis asked.   
"Yeah,"


	3. The Open World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally reaches lestallum and trials ahead may cause difficult choices to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there is any errors please let me know <3 uwu

We were rolling out of the Leide region into Duscae. The fresh air and greenery was pleasing. I thought ok a sigh of relief and rest my head on Gladio's shoulder.  
"So, what's the plan?" I asked reaching up to play in Gladio's hair.  
"Well we got to meet up with Iris in Lestallum, Dustin and Jared is with her as we speak,"  
"Okay,"  
We pulled up in the Gas station to fill up when Promoto brutally bombarded Noctis.  
"Chocobos! Chocobos! Chocobos! Come on Noct lets go to the Chocobo farm. It can't be far, I saw the sign nearby. Come on~"  
"Well um-" Noct replied but was interrupted by me.  
"Please Noctis," I begged, "think about all the beautiful birds waiting to be our friends,"  
"Hey Noct," Gladio asked, " what about my sist-"  
I shot him a glare so strong that he threw his hands up in defeat.  
"Okay we can go and see the Chocobos first,"  
"Thank you Gladio!" I shouted and ran up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
We were all back in the regalia on the way to the Chocobo farm, Promoto and I singing a Chocobo song he made up driving Gladio mad. When we arrived Promoto and I raced to the pens only to see no Chocobos.  
"Due to the behemoth rampaging in these parts the Chocobos are under lock down," a man said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The beast makes the birds nervous and until it is taken care of we aren't renting any of the birds, I'm Wiz by the way,"  
" Nice to meet you too, and is there any way we can help?"  
He gave me information on how to find the behemoth Deadeye and I skipped back to Noctis to tell him what I found out.  
"We can go in the morning after a good night rest because I'm sleepy," Noctis said.  
I nodded and stretched. It was maybe a little ways after 10 in the night and after a day of base busting, we needed sleep. Only then the tiredness from enhancing a Fira bomb started to kick in.  
It was a short walk to the campsite and with Gladio carrying all of the stuff. I helped out where I could with setting up where ever I could by helping Ignis with the cooking.  
He was a pleasure to work with as we caught up on what had been happening with our lives.  
We sat around the campfire and ate the steaks Ignis and I prepared. Gladio was stroking my thigh and moaning softly obviously enjoying the food.  
"Food clearly tastes better when a woman prepares it,"  
I smiled, “You already know the facts!"  
I was happy that they were happy. Noctis and Promoto were bickering about a level on Kings Knight and Ignis was dozing off on the folding chair. The night air was cool and inviting but with the distant howls from the daemons was a turn off, and so I bid the boys goodnight. No way Jose was I leaving this haven to pee; I'll pee in the morning. With that settled in my head, I made my way into the tent and snuggled up in my sleeping bag. I sighed looking at the waterproof material. I was honestly scared to go to sleep. How could I knowing that the strange man may plague my dreams again.  
Before I knew it I was gently being shaken awake by Ignis. He flashed me a soft smile and I wiped the crusts from my eyes.  
"No nightmares last night?" He asked and I nodded.  
“I’m okay Iggy, you shouldn't worry."  
He helped me up and out of the tent. The boys were already scarfing down breakfast of toast and bird beast egg.  
"Morning!" I said taking a chair next to Prompto, "Noct, you're up before me?”How is that so?"  
When you have the ability to set things on fire at will, you are cautious of such a person,"  
I laughed, " Fair enough, "m  
Ignis handed me my plate of scrumptious goodness and I whole heartedly enjoyed it.  
^^^¥^^^  
"We're going on a behemoth hunt, we're going on a behemoth hunt, we're gonna catch a big one, we're gonna catch a big one!"  
I sang that to the annoyance of Gladio as we trekked through the dense undergrowth of the Nebula Wood. He already got Prompto to shut up with his chocobo song.  
"Ronnie, please I'm begging you. Please stop,"  
I looked over at Gladio and smirked, you can't tell me what to do. He seemed to have caught my expression and gulped. Yes Gladio you have awakened a demon.  
I walked back to Prompto and took the blushing boy's hand in mine.  
"Come on Prompto, let's sing!"  
He smiled and we sang his annoying chocobo song.  
Just then it happened; the ground shook and a loud snarl was heard along with the felling of some trees. The behemoth was nearby.  
To get past the thick under growth we had the go through a small tunnel. Gladio went first then Noctis. No way Jose was I going there when the Behemoth was so close, he could bite my freaking head off.  
"Guys, I'm not going through there, I'll wait here while you go and kill that Behemoth,"  
Ignis and Prompto both looked at each other before Ignis nodded.  
"Ronnie we need you out there," Ignis began, “why else Cor would have asked for you to join us. Please,"  
His eyes looked soft and pleading. I wanted to help but I had no idea how to tell them I can't.  
"Guys go ahead, I'll, I'll catch up with you later," I made my point clear by sitting down in the undergrowth and closed my eyes.  
I few minutes later I opened them to see that both Prompto and Ignis had left. I sighed as I threw my head back towards the concrete wall so that I could look up. I was broken in more ways that I really thought.  
^^^¥^^^  
A strong smell of sweat and musk woke me up. It was also that I was encased in a comfortable heat. I opened up an eye to peer up to see Gladio's scruffy beard. He was carrying me back, bridal style. I may have fallen asleep when they were gone. I nuzzled my face in his bare chest and inhaled his scent. Boy, he smelled good. Gladio chuckled when I did that. He must have known that I was awake by now.  
"Thanks for the ride Gladio but you can put me down now," I whispered.  
He glanced down and smirked, "Nah, I have a great view,"  
I blushed. I wore a tank top and shorts as we were going through the jungle. I snuggled up into his chest again and closed my eyes again.  
"Very well peasant, forward then,"  
He chuckled as he made his way through the thick trees only slightly behind Noctis and Prompto. They were talking animatedly about Cindy.  
Cindy was pretty and all but I bet she was way older than all of them. I frowned, jealously did not bode well with me.  
Gladio put me down when we arrived at the Regalia. I yawned and Ignis shot me a worried look.  
"Ronnie, are you afraid of Behemoths or is it something deeper?"  
I sighed, so he was getting right to the point, "something deeper,"  
He was about to open his mouth to ask something again but I cut him off, "don't we have to go and check on Iris now, we are running out of time!"  
I wasn't in the mood to give them another back-story. Prompto came up to me and hugged me.  
"It's okay Ronnie, I know what you saw,"  
I looked at him in shock; he must have known what I knew. He gave me a wink and let me go to take shotgun. Noctis was driving this time so I knew that we would make it on time because that boy could speed.  
I had my head on Gladio's shoulder as I tried to read what he was reading. I was more content in just looking at him but I was interested in whether he was not reading porn. He had a nice face with his stubble and scars. He was very attractive. And his eyes, Eos knew what she was doing when she made him. His eyes were a honey gold and had tiny specks of light. Oh shit, he was looking at me.  
"Like what you see,"  
I blushed and sat up, “Nope,"  
He chuckled again, that deep baritone of manly laughter, Eos, I was falling for him.  
We arrived at Lestallum and that was a different sight than Insomnia. The city was beautiful in a rural way. We waited patiently for Gladio to get off the phone with his sister to know where she was.  
"She's in the Leville," he said when he hung up.  
"Well then let's go," Noctis said and he left with Prompto in tow. Gladio slipped his hand in mine and followed the Prince. Ignis followed suit keeping a fair enough distance.  
"Iris is a very peculiar girl so don't take her on, you'll love her though, and maybe later we can you the city?"  
I smiled, "I'd like that,"  
We arrived at the Leville and sure enough there was the bubbly girl. She practically ran down the stairs and threw herself at her elder brother. I strode in the back ground as the four of them caught up with her. She invited them upstairs and they all agreed and followed her up the stairs. Just as I thought, I was no longer interesting enough to even invite me to come with them. I sighed; at least I had a whole city to myself.  
So I made my way into a bar and ordered some whiskey. Taking a sip of the cold drink my mind swirled with thoughts that I should of be thinking about, like that man with the fire. There was something strangely familiar about him, I just couldn't place it.  
"Drinking alone tonight?" A man asked. I turned to see the same weirdo from Galdin Quay.  
"Yeah, what gave that away? Was it my crippling depression or was that there was no one brave enormous go to talk to me till you?"  
"I'm afraid it was the latter, but tell me my dear, where is your entourage?"  
He must have remembered me from last time too, "who knows, do I look like a give a damn, thy ditched me as soon as we arrived and that's it,"  
Okay. Ten shots of whiskey was getting me a little hammered.  
"Well I know for sure they are missing out, so may I ask, what is it that you see in them, why do you stick around?"  
"Okay Weirdo, what's with that weird question, by the way, you're a cute weirdo,"  
"I'm sorry? But I'd like to know why you're travelling with them?"  
"They're my friends, I got to make sure that they are okay,"  
"I understand, so guess that'd make you the loyal one,"  
"I guess, so what's your deal then, man of no consequence,"  
He smiled, it also seemed as though he scooted closer somehow.  
"Well I'm travelling the world, searching for something that constantly eludes me,"  
"May I ask what's that?"  
He chuckled, "that's a story for another day my dear"  
I took a sip of my drink, it must have been really late by now.  
"Well it was nice to talk to you, but I have to go, so see you," I said standing up.  
Wobbling slightly on my feet he caught me.  
"It would be my honour to take you home,"  
"Thanks," holding on to my arm he carefully led me out of the bar, “I’m guessing you are staying at the Leville?"  
I nodded and held on to him as he took me to my room.  
I threw myself in my bed and sighed, shit this bed was cosy. The man whose name I now knew was Ardyn set a glass of water for me. I'm so confused right now.  
"Hey, is anything alright,"  
"I bet they didn't even come to check if I was okay, they were probably all just stringing me along from the start,"  
I was crying now and He was sitting on my bed.  
"I'm sure they had a sensible reason for what they did,"  
"What makes you so sure, they're all jerks,"  
"Darling they are just men, they all got small brains and tend to think with a certain organ, they are probably out there looking for you,"  
I laughed at his remark and lightly punched his shoulder.  
"But you are a man,"  
"That I am aware of,"  
Everything was slow, his lips found mine in a kiss. There was something sad about that kiss, otherworldly as well as he obviously had experience. It was nice.  
It was what I needed.  
^^^¥^^^  
I woke up that morning alone. Blurred memories of the night before with the man of no consequence filled my mind as I blushed remembering the kiss which I enjoyed but I clearly remember punching the living daylights out of him before leaving and staggering my way home. I sighed; weirdos are always creeping up on me.  
"Hey Ronnie, you in there!" Gladio's voice shouted from my closed door startling me. 

"What do you want?" I yelled making my way to the door.  
I cracked the door open to see Gladio's scowling expression.  
"Morning Ronnie just wanted to check on you since you disappeared since last night. The guys are out looking for you to make sure that you are not dead in a ditch somewhere."  
"So heroic, well I'm here, later,"  
I closed the door in his face and locked it. I wasn't in the mood to deal with their asses.  
I was finally alone and that was strange. Ever since I was rescued from Nifilheim no one left me out of their sights. I picked myself off of my bed and made my way to the bathroom.  
It was a little after one in the afternoon when I decided to see what has going on in the lobby. I was dressed in a long jeans and my usual flannel shirt. Sighing I opened the door and made my way to the end of the massive stairway and down said stairs. The boys were already there and in a heated conversation with Talcott. I smiled; I missed that little rascal after all he was my only friend back in the day. On noticing me he left the prince and ran to hug me. I smiled and hugged the younger male as well as ruffling his hair.  
"Hey Talcott, I see you are getting Taller!"  
He laughed at my pun and was quick to reply, "Yes Ronnie, I guess I am,"  
I looked at the other boys and blushed. They were looking at me in shock as I have resurfaced once more.  
"Hey, it's Ron!" Prompto shouted breaking the uncomfortable silence, "where have you been?"  
"Here and there, I got the whole tour already,"  
"That's good," Noct said cutting in, "we were just going to drag you out of bed,"  
I laughed at his remark. I guess none of them really knew what was really going on but hey, I'm not that kind of person to ruin a good time.  
"So, since you are all rested up, I guess we should take this trip to the waterfall and see if the Royal Arm is really there,"  
Ignis said as he adjusted his glasses.  
"Wait, waterfall, Royal arm? Can I have an update?"  
"Talcott said that in a book he read there was rumours of a tomb in a waterfall near here," Noct said.  
"Okie then," I said while stretching. I ruffled Talcott's hair, this was nice.  
I followed the other guys back to the car. I sighed as the Prince picked up speed when we arrived at the Regalia to take the wheel. We were on the road in moments and was sitting between Iggy and Gladiolus again. The ride was silent if it wasn't for Prompto asking to take photos once we were there at the waterfall and the Prince allowing it without question. Gladio's was engrossed in a book and Ignis was looking out of the window. Shit I was in a tight spot.  
"Guys I'm sorry about last night, I should have texted you about where I was,"  
Noctis slowed the car as he laughed,  
"Ronnie if you wanted to go out on your own its alright, we aren't chaining you down,"  
"Okay then, I'm still sorry,"  
Ignis ruffled my hair which was so out of character for him that I blushed.  
"Ronnie, it's okay,”  
I sighed and made small conversation with Ignis after that about how he went about learning to cook until we pulled up at the gas station near to the water fall.  
"Should we get that photo before or after exploring that waterfall?" Prompto asked as he spotted the huge snake monster.  
"I guess after," Noctis said as we sneaked past the huge snake monster to see some Sharp Shears ahead, "not in the mood to battle these creatures if they attack us,"  
We all climbed the small inclined hill to the top of the waterfall and sure enough there was a huge cave behind it.  
"Let's hope what Talcott said was true," I said as I followed to Prince into the cave.  
This was something I wasn't expecting; it was old like ice cold.  
"It seemed as though Todoroki passed through here," I said. Noctis and Prompto both laughed at my joke that referenced a character from an anime.  
"Yeah, is freezing in here and I forgot my jacket," said Prompto.  
"Feel sorry for Gladiolus!" I laughed pointing to the shirtless man who had his arms crossed to preserve heat. ; On seeing that an idea that wasn't pure raced through my head.  
"Hey, Gladio, sorry about earlier, I was sleepy,"  
"Huh, no worries," he gave me a tap in my back just when four flans manifested themselves.  
Four against five, now that's fair. Drawing our weapons, barely a minute passed before we lay waste to them.  
"Shit there're daemons in here, we got to keep on our toes," I said as we ventured on.  
It was a hellish adventure of cold slippery slides and ambushes from low level imps, nevertheless we made it to the innermost section of the cave and there it was the royal tomb. We stepped inside behind Noctis as he received the weapon.  
"Hey, Noct do you ever wonder if you'll get stabbed if you do something wrong?"  
"No, I never thought of that,"  
I shrugged my shoulders as I watched the guys gather outside for Noct to teleport them out of the cave.  
"Coming?" Noct asked stretching out his hand.  
Memories of the last time I travelled with them this way resurfaced.  
"I'm not sure, I can always walk out?"  
This was Gladio's turn he came and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders," you just got to face him," he said.  
Everything went black.  
^^^¥^^^  
I was alone in the darkness. There was nothing but me and my quiet breathing.  
"Are you ready?"  
I jumped as a shiver ran through mine spine,  
" Who are you,"  
"You'll know soon enough, but are you ready,"  
"WHO ARE YOU; YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I shouted. Looking around everywhere and not seeing anyone was enough to send anyone crazy.  
"You'll know soon enough, my dear,"  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE-"  
^^^¥^^^  
"-You!"  
"Ronnie it's alright!"  
I was in the embrace of Gladio which was like hugging the sun with how warm he was after that ice cold dungeon. “I’m sorry but I forgot how those visions affect you.” I snuggled into his exposed chest as I began to cry.  
"I think I'm going crazy," I said into his chest as I inhaled his musky scent. For some reason I missed these moments.  
"You are not the only one," he said is he used his chin to point in the direction of Noctis who was sitting a little while away holding his head.  
"He's calling me," he said holding his head.  
"Who's calling you?" Prompto asked helping his friend up.  
"Titan?"  
^^^¥^^^  
The ride back to Lestallum was silent as we were busy trying to think of a way to see whether the myth about Titan holding the meteor at the disk of Cauthess was true. We had to see if we could somehow get close enough to the disk to actually see if Titan was present there and sadly the only way they would be possible is the outlook.  
Noctis was pale as he held his head while looking out of the window. I honestly felt sorry for him as he was the one chosen by the crystal to save everyone. I looked away from him before I could embarrass myself and found myself not even a minute later with fingers list in Prompto's hair. The man jumped when I touched him and I laughed a little.  
"Sorry, I really wanted to touch your hair,"  
He laughed,” its okay, you just startled me is all,"  
My hands found its way into his hair again and I massaged his soft locks to the disapproving gaze of the crown prince shield. It only moments after we arrived at Lestallum and it was decided to go and tell Talcott the good news about his information for the search being successful.  
We passed through a back street to get to the Leville and that was when Gladio decided to act out. I have no true understanding why he did what he did but it was still enjoyable. A rough hand grabbed me and pulled me back as the Prince, Iggy and Prompto was ahead I guessed it was Gladio. With swift movements he pinned me against the wall with an arm on one side and his leg slightly between my own.  
"Um, Gladio what do you want,"  
He smirked, the smirk that I grew to enjoy," I just want to let you know that you are mine,"  
"Whut!" I rolled my eyes while trying to push him off me, " I'm no one’s property so get off you big lump of muscle!"  
He let go when I said that and proceeded to walk behind the others taking my hand into his, which against the voice shouting 'run from that creeper!' in the back of my head I allowed it. When we arrived at the Hotel, Noctis was already thanking Talcott for his help when he fell. Gladio and the others immediately rushed to his side. I wasn't too sure how to go on so I just stood there like some loser while the others checked to see what was going on.  
As soon as he fell he slowly got up; a confused expression taking over his face.  
“We have to get to the Disk of Cauthess, Titan’s there?” Noctis said.  
“The easiest way to see the disk is at the Outlook,’ Prompto said pointing to the area where a few tourist were standing, “maybe if you go and look you can see another vision again,’  
They quickly agreed and before we knew it, the four of us was on our way through the steaming hot city to look at the disk through the outlook. The city had a different vibe to it during the day. Everyone was all about and at the stores and in the streets. It was really peaceful, however that did not apply to me since the man I wanted to avoid was standing right in front of me with his signature cocky smile.  
‘Well, what a pleasure it is to meet you there,’ he said stepping closer to the Prince also throwing a wink in my direction towards my direction in which I looked away.  
He smirked at my reaction and continued his monologue about a nursery rhyme that the others seemed to know. It was about the chosen king searching for the God’s blessings. He proposed that we follow him to his car which the prince did allow.  
“I know that she pales in comparison to the Regalia but she does get me from here to there,” Ardyn said motioning towards his own car, a shiny, yet old Convertible, “ I propose that you drive your car and I drive my own but I dare forbid you don’t lose track of me or you’ll lose your way,”  
In a few moments Noctis agreed and motioned for us to follow him to the car. I was hiding behind Gladio’s tall frame hoping to all six Gods that he doesn’t mention me in anyway. It was when we were in the car when Gladio gave me a knowing look.  
“Do you know him from somewhere?” he whispered in my ear taking care not to let the others hear. I shook my head and rested it upon his shoulder. I closed my eyes for a moment just allowing some calm. I was honestly scared to meet Titan. Gladio strangled a small smile when he ruffled my hair. This man was confusing sometimes.  
It was only after a short while Noctis jerked to a stop when Ardyn stopped his car claiming that he was tired and everyone should rest. He even offered to foot the bill to stay at a nearby caravan; after some thought we agreed. I guess we were really gonna trust this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome. This is Deo here and I hope you enjoyed this first installment. I promise I will continue but don't expect quick updates. I'll try at least once a week or month. Constructive criticismis accepted and if you see any grammatical errors feel free to point it out as it will only make my writing better. \\_[シ]_/


End file.
